El secreto de mi corazón
by Ran-Angel
Summary: Ran, conoce aun chico que de una manera u otra consigue que se sienta protegida, Conseguira Conan que Ran no le olvide de Shinichi Kudo?
1. Default Chapter

**EL SECRETO DE MI CORAZÓN**

**Alguién inesperado**

**Sonoko suspiró. Ella normalmente se alegraba al final de las clases, ya que podría volver a casa. Y ese día no estaba nada alegre! La verdad es que esos días ella no se sentía nada contenta, y aunque sabía el motivo no selo quería admitir. Era por culpa de ese chico nuevo. **

**Mientras cogía sus cosas y las ordenaba en su mochila, recodó como, un día y de golpe, apareció ese chico delante suyo y pidiéndole si lo podría acompañar a la clase de biología. Ella más, que encantada, aceptó. Era un chico nuevo (...). Pero todo cambió cuando él se fijó en Ran.**

**Ran llegaba tarde a Kárate, corria rápido pero de repente se tropezó con un cuerpo que por la constitucion debía de ser un hombre.**

**-Lo siento.**

**- No, a sido culpa mia, iba distraida.**

**-¿Tú no eres la capitana del club femenino de Kárate?**

**-Sí, pero nunca te había visto por el instituto.**

**-Eso es debido a que soy nuevo, mi nombre es Toichi, Toichi Takemura.**

**-Encantada de conocerte"dios mio...se parece a...él....!!" yo me llamo Ran Mouri, madre mia es tardisimo, tengo que irme, hasta pronto"Es increible que se parezca tanto a Shinichi, es como si él estuviera aqui de nuevo"**

**De camino hacía la oficina mouri, Ran estuvo pensado en ese chico, que aunque era imposible era casi exacto a Shinichi, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de la mansion kudo, de repente le empezáron a surgir lagrimas en sus ojos azules, se sentia olvidada por él, sentia que Shinichi Kudo no regresaria a su lado.**

**-Ojala, estuvieras aquí, te necesito más que nunca.**

**Empezaba a hacer frio, los arboles parecian romperse en el aire, al llegar a la oficina Mouri, Ran no se sentía con fuerzas de nada pero aún así, preparo la cena a Kogoro y a Conan que la miraba con ojos extrañados.**

**-¿que te ocurre Ran-neechan?**

**-¿de que hablas Conan-kun?, estoy perfectamente, solo agotada por este día, no te preocupes y ve a cenar que se te va a enfriar.**

**-Si, Ran-neechan."a mi no me engañas Ran se que te pasa algo y lo voy a averiguar, quieras o no"**

**-Ran, más cerveza!**

**-ya voy...**

**-"¿que me pasa? todo comienza a darme vueltas".Si no necesitais nada más me voy a la cama, estoy realmente cansada.**

**-No te preocupes Ran-neechan, yo recogere todo.**

**-Arigato, Conan-kun**

**Al día siguiente el tiempo había empeorado mucho, debido a las bajas temperaturas, mientras Ran recogía los estropicios de kogoro, Conan, se terminaba de vestir, torpemente.**

**-Este hombre siempre deja las cosas tiradas!!, buenos días Conan-kun, tú desayuno esta encima de la mesa.**

**-Ran-neechan, ¿te encuentas mejor?**

**-Sí, solo necesitaba descansar.**

**-Me alegro de que no fuera nada, Ran-neechan."menos mal que no fue nada, pero aun me preocupa, la mirada que tenía ayer, era un Ran que no conocía"**

**De camino hacía lo que Conan definia como aburrimiento indefinido, Conan no paraba de mirar a Ran.**

**-Ran-neechan, ayer estabas muy rara, ¿Por qué?**

**-Ya te lo dije Conan-kun, me sentía cansada.**

**-"te conozco Ran, y se que te sentias deprimida, pero deprimida ¿por...mí?"**

**-bueno Conan-kun, aquí nos separamos, luego te veo en casa.**

**-si, Ran-neechan" Ran, te juro que encontraré la causa"**

DIR 

**En el instituto Teitan, Ran se encontro otra vez con el chico que le había hecho recordar su peor sufrimiento Shinichi kudo, en ese momento sus miradas se cuzaron, de repente el chico se acerco a Ran, y, sonriendo misteriosamente, el chico se acerco a ran...**

/DIR 

**-Hola,Mouri.**

**-Hola Tekemura.**

**-Mouri, te parecerá raro pero, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?**

**-Claro.**

**Ran se sentía segura a su lado, era como sí todo volviera a la normalidad después de la peor pesadilla del mundo.**

**-bueno, Ran ya hemos llegado a tu casa ¿puedo tutearte?**

**-Claro que sí Toichi jeje.**

**-Mañana, doy un partido de fútbol, ¿te gustaria venir?**

**-Bueno...esta bien ire.**

**Por la ventana kogoro espiaba a su hija, segun él contra su voluntad, al subir Ran las escaleras, encontro a un Kogoro interrogativo.**

**-¿quién era ese?, espero que sea rico!**

**-Papá!, no seas burro!**

**En ese momento llego Conan, cansado del largo día.**

**-ya estoy en casa.**

**-Bienvenido, Conan-Kun.**

**-¿por qué estas roja, Ran-neechan?**

**-Por nada.**

**-Que se nos ha echado novio.**

**-¿que?**

**-No inventes cosas, papá!**

**-"¿novio?, eso es lo que le pasaba estos días, no puede ser cierto, tengo que averiguar quién es él"**

**-Por cierto, Conan-kun ¿quieres venir conmigo a un partido de fútbol?**

**-¿a un partido de fútbol?**

**-Sí, es que juega un amigo mio, se llama Toichi Takemura.**

**-"Quizas sea el idiota que cree que puede quitarme a Ran, pues no sabe quien es Shinichi Kudo". Claro, Ran-neechan.**

**Al día siguiente hacia buen día y Ran se puso un vestido verde que, por lo que veia Conan, era demasiado provocativo, y eso puso le puso más celoso, en ese preciso momento llegarón lod Detectives boys y eso le fastidiaba el plan a Conan.**

**-¿Conan vamos a jugar al parque?**

**-Lo siento chicos, no puedo tengo que ir con Ran-neechan a un sitio.**

**-¿podemos ir, Ran-neechan?**

**-Claro, seguro que os divertireis.**

**-¿donde vamos Conan?**

**-A un partido de fútbol.**

**-Que bien!!!**

**-¿que te ocurre Kudo?, te veo abatido.**

**-No, no me ocurre nada Haibara.**

**-Si tú lo dices...**

**Al llegar al lugar de destino, un chico alto y de tez morena se acercaba a Ran, y Conan daba por dado que era el tal Toichi.**

**-Hola Ran, veo que has traido a más gente.**

**-Sí, este es Conan-Kun, Ayumi-Chan, Ai-Chan, Mitsuiko-Kun y Genta-Kun.**

**-Encantado me llamo Toichi Takemura.**

**-"me dan ganas de meterle un patada con mis zapatillas, tranquilizate Shinichi ya tendras oportunidad"**

**El partido acababa de empezar cuando Toichi metio un gol, que a Conan no le hizo mucha gracia, aunque la gente le gritaba cada vez más y Ran tambien cosa que a Conan le dolia, los niños tambien lo hacían menos Ai que se había dado cuenta de que al pequeño detective no le hacia mucha gracia, al final del partido, Toichi había metido todos los goles, que definia la vistoria y invito a Ran y a los niños a un helado para celebrar la victoria, la heladeria era recien inagurada y los niños no sabian cual helado elegir mientras que Conan estaba eligiendo en que parte le doleria mas la patada a Toichi.**

**-Gracias por invitarnos Toichi.**

**-Gracias a vosotros por animarme, sobre todo a ti Ran.**

**-"Desalmado, como te acerques más a ella no lo cuentas". Toichi-niichan que bien chutas."mentira yo chuto mejor"**

**-Gracias Conan si quieres te enseño.**

**-Gracias, pero prefiero que me enseñe Shinichi-niichan cuando vuelva, chuta mejor que cualquiera."toma esa idiota"**

**-Conan-Kun ¿por qué has sacado el tema de Shinichi?**

**-Lo siento Ran-neechan no quería ponerte triste.**

**-¿quien es Shinichi?**

**-¿no conoces al Detective Adolescente Shinichi Kudo?**

**-Pues no tengo el placer.**

**-"pues vaya idiota"**

**-¿de que lo conoces?**

**-Somos amigos desde la infancia, pero hace tiempo que no le veo, Conan-Kun se a hecho muy tarde, papá nos matara.**

**-Si!**

**-Vamos chicos os llevare a vuestras casas.**

**-Si!, Ran-neechan.**

**-Gracias por todo Toichi.**

**-Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto.**

**-Hasta el Lunes.**

**Al día siguiente, Conan no se levanto muy bien, se sentia agotado y mareado, queria levantarse pero no tenia fuerzas.**

**"tengo que levantarme, pero me siente raro y a la vez triste"**

**En el salon Kogoro desayunaba tranquilamente.**

**-¿por qué el renacuajo no se levanta?, y yo si!**

**-No lo se, voy a ver.**

**En la habitacón de Conan había un ambiente raro y de tristeza acomulada.**

**-¿qué te ocurre Conan-kun?**

**-Nada, no te preocupes Ran-neechan.**

**-¿como no me voy a preocupar? estas ardiendo en fiebre!**

**-Me siento bien, o mejor dicho regular.**

**-Te voy a preparar algo para bajar la fiebre, ahora mismo vuelvo.**

**-"que buena es Ran no se merece sufrir por mi"**

**-Ya estoy aqui, y señor detective se va a tomar todo.**

**-si!**

**-"Cada vez que le veo, le veo a él".**

**-Esta muy rico, Ran-neechan.**

**-Me alegro que te guste.**

**-Ran-neechan..**

**-¿si?**

**-¿te gusta Toichi-niichan?**

**-¿por qué preguntas eso?**

**-Por favor respondeme.**

**-Solo como amigo, aunque puede surgir algo más con el tiempo"le estoy mientiendo mi unico y verdadero amor es y siempre será Shinichi".**

**-¿y Shinichi-niichan?"no puedo permitirlo, nunca lo permitire"**

**-Tengo que vivir mi vida, pero siempre estara presente, venga tomate el caldo y tumbate.**

**-Si!. "Te prometo que volvere, cueste lo que cueste"**

**Hola soy Ran-Angel/Ran-Shinichi espero que os haya gustado este primer cap, me gustaria que dejaseis mensajes de vuestra opinion si querias hablar conmigo este es mi correo: ****Bss Ran-Angel/Ran-Shinichi**


	2. La más feliz de las mujeres

**El secreto de mi corazón Cap2**

**La mas feliz de las mujeres**

**Después de hablar con Conan,que aun seguia incapacitado en la cama, Ran se fue a hacer la compra, por el camino se encontro nada menos que ha Toichi.**

**-Hola Ran.**

**-Hola Toichi, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo, Conan-kun se ha puesto enfermo, y debo cuidarle.**

**-Amm... ¿puedo ir a verle, me cayo bien el enano.**

**-Claro, vamos!.**

**Al llegar a casa, Kogoro se ensalto y le dijo unas cuantas cosas al chico sin que Ran se enterara.**

**-No te acerques mucho a ella, te estare vigilando y claro no me conoces pero prefiero al dectective patetico, que por lo menos es de mi profesión como te he dicho mucho ojo con lo que haces.**

**-Si, señor."que miedo da este hombre"**

**-Ya puedes pasar.**

**-Ya voy.**

**-Mucho cuidadito con lo que haces criajo.**

**-Si, señor.**

**En la hbitación de Conan, acababa de entrar Toichi, y eso a Conan no le hizo mucha gracia.**

**-Voy ha hacer la comida Conan, mientras quedate con Toichi.**

**-Si, Ran-neechan."Socorro, creo que me esta subiendo la fiebre, pero la fiebre de matarle"**

**-Conan-kun, me podrias decir como es Ran?**

**-"nada, que al final me lo cargo", ¿para que quieres saberlo?**

**-Es que...me gusta mucho.**

**-"¿como?", Ran-neechan esta enamorada de Shinichi-niichan."lo siento chavalin"**

**-Chicos ya esta lista la comida!.**

**-Ya vamos!.**

**-No Conan-kun tu a la cama ahora te llevo la comida, y comemos juntos.**

**-Si,"Un punto para mi"**

**-Lo siento Toichi tengo que darle la comida, pero tu come con mi padre.**

**-Vale! "este no va a comer la comida, me come a mi"**

**En la habitación de Conan, Ran le daba la comida y como no Conan estaba contento.**

**-Ran-neechan, no me gusta Toichi-niichan.**

**-Tú y tu naturaleza curiosa.**

**-Tranquilo si me hace algo le dare un patada de Kárate, ¿te quedas tranquilo?**

**-Si!. "aunque si te hace algo quienes le haremos algo seremos Kogoro y yo"**

**En el salón Kogoro seguia con el discursito de como la toques te mato, en ese momento salio Ran de la habitación de Conan y Kogoro rapidamente dejo de hablar.**

**-¿te ha gustado la comida Toichi?**

**-Si cocinas de maravilla.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Por cierto, ¿quieres venir mañana a Tropical Land?**

**-¿a Tropical Land?**

**De repente a Ran se le vino el recuerdo de ese dia fatidico que desaparecio Shinichi por un callejon oscuro.**

**flash back**

**- Lo siento Ran, ahora vuelvo.**

**-¿que, Espera!**

**De repente se le desata el cordon de la zapatilla.**

**-Luego nos vemos, ran!**

**-No te vayas.**

**-"No se porque tuve un mal presentimiento senti que seria la ultima vez que le veria"**

**Fin del flash back**

**-Nunca regreso!**

**Se oian los gritos hasta la habitación de Conan, el fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Ran, aun con fiebre.**

**-¿que ocurre Ran-neechan?. "ran"**

**-No va a regresar, Conan-kun, nunca!**

**Ran se fue rápidamente a su habitación dejando a todos sin palabra, el unico que sabia que pasaba era Conan.**

**-Muchacho será mejor que te vayas, vuelve otro dia.**

**-Si, será lo mejor, adios.**

**Conan seguia impasible pero decidio ir a ver a Ran, con decisión tocó la puerta.**

**- Dejarme sola!**

**-Ran-neechan, soy Conan puedo pasar?**

**-Si, Conan-kun pasa, que haces fuera de la cama, todavía estas malo.**

**-Estaba preocupado, ¿que te ha pasado?**

**-Recorde el día en que Shinichi no volvio más a mi lado, porque Toichi me invito a Tropical Land, ese día nunca lo olvidare.**

**-"Ran",No te preocupes Shinichi-niichan volverá.**

**-Eso espero Conan-kun, Anda tumbate que te va a subir la fiebre.**

**-¿estas segura?**

**-S...si claro**

**-buenas noches Conan-kun.**

**-Buenas noches Ran-neechan, "Todo es por mi culpa pero te prometo que volvere y te hare la más feliz de las mujeres"**

**Hola soy Ran-Angel/Ran-Shinichi espero que os haya gustado este segundo cap, me gustaria que dejaseis mensajes de vuestra opinion si querias hablar conmigo este es mi correo: Ran-Angel/Ran-Shinichi**


End file.
